


Starting Over

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our lady and our rake start over a different way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

He always made a point of looking at the list of business moving into Star City. He had to know what was coming in, bringing cash flow, or looking to rip off people who did not deserve it. Usually he was dictating or taking care of business on the phone while he checked the list; today it was his son on the other end of the line, telling him that his ward was having a very bad day.

"Connor, she's your girlfriend; surely you know some way…" His voice tapered off, as his eyes scanned the very short list of business permits approved, to find a business name entirely too familiar.

"Dad?"

"Son, what kind of flowers does she like?"

`~`~`~`~`

The bell jangled in a cacophony of metal, a sharp contrast of real old-fashioned warning versus the newer, high pitched electronic whistlers preferred in so many stores. He walked in wearing his long coat against the chill outside, and felt the air was nearly as cold in here, a concession to the beautiful arrangements on display. He glanced up as a figure moved into view, emerging from the walk-in cooler.

"May I help…Mayor Queen." The small woman, her blonde hair flowing back over her shoulders, an apron with 'Sherwood Florist' on the bib gracing her form, paused in her move to help him upon recognition. 

"I heard we had a new flower shop in Star City, Miss…" His heart was hammering, hearing her address him as if she did not know him from more than his publicity.

"Lance. Dinah Lance." She met his gaze evenly, betraying nothing of her thoughts, but knowing just what her presence alone was doing to him. "Something I can get for you?"

"Oh, sorry…Miss Lance." He smiled, and let his joy show in it. "What would you recommend for a young lady in need of cheering?"

"That depends." Her tone was cautious, as if suspecting that his question held a dual edge to cut her with.

"My ward…she had a very bad day upon returning to school." He wanted it clear to her that he was not fooling around.

"Ahh…let me see then…perhaps I can help you."

"I am sure you can…"

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
